Zusterliefde
Zusterliefde Tsuki's POV Zo'n zeven maanden is het al dat ik hier 'woon', wel ja. Ik weet natuurlijk niet zeker of ik hier officiëel woon. Moet je zoiets melden, of gebeurt het vanzelf? Ik ben niet zo goed in dit soort dingen, dus kan hij het me niet gewoon vertellen? Maar goed, al zo'n zeven maanden geleden is het dat ik bij Izaya ben ingetrokken, mijn vriendje, ik kan nog steeds niet wennen aan dat woord. Hij stelde het zelf voor en ik vond dat het tijd werd om Shizuo alleen te laten, hij moest ook leren op zichzelf te wonen. En ik kon hem niet meer aan, hij is steeds depressief en praat alleen maar over Myuu, ik heb sinds vorige maand al niets meer van hem gehoord of Myuu. Misschien is het eindelijk zover gekomen dat iedereen me beu is.Ik zuchte diep toen ik daar aan dacht. Dus had ik ingestemd met Izaya's voorstel en hij leek meer dan blij te zijn, ik ben ook heel erg gelukkig, maar er is iets waar ik mijn tanden op stuk bijt van kwaadheid en dat is Namie. Namie Yagiri is de zus van Myuu, ze werkte eerst voor een groot bedrijf, maar toen er iets mislukte (niemand wilt me vertellen wat) heeft Izaya haar een baantje als werkster aangeboden, dit wil zeggen dat ze alles doet voor hem. Ze kook, ze kuist, ze gaat boodschappen halen, allemaal tegen haar zin natuurlijk, maar ik erger me dood aan haar gedrag. Ze bekijkt me minachtend en maakt altijd vage opmerkingen. Oh, griet, als dit mijn huis was dan was je al lang ontslagen! Ik heb me dus al zeven maanden rot gevoeld door haar. En het ergste van al is: ik slaap niet in dezelfde kamer als Izaya. Hij dacht dat ik op mijn privacy gesteld was, wat in begin ook wel zo was, maar na zeven maanden kan er toch iets veranderd zijn?! Ik zit dus nu een boek te lezen, op mijn bed, in een prachtige logeerkamer aan de overkant van Izaya's slaapkamer. Mijn bril had ik opgezet door de vermoeidheid van de afgelopen maand. De kamer was echt prachtig, geen twijfel mogelijk. Het had twee grote ramen waardoor je een heel zicht had over Ikebukuro, een bureau van wit mahoniehout, en een halfrond bed dat tegen de muur stond uit hetzelfde hout, er stond ook een boekenplank en kleerkast en boven het bed hingen een paar planken, het enige wat deze kamer compleet perfect kon maken was dus Izaya... Ik liep mijn kamer uit toen mijn klok 10 uur 's morgens melde, ik was al van 8 uur wakker, en liep met grote passen naar de badkamer op het eind van de gang. De zon was er al doorgekomen en ik voelde hoe stijf mijn beenspieren waren bij elke stap, ik had echt een goede nachtrust nodig en dringend. Ik wilde net de deurklink vastnemen toen de deur opeens openvloog, BAM, recht tegen mijn neus! "Auw!",schreeuwde ik luid en ik greep mijn neus vast, ik zette me op de grond toen ik iemand hoorde vloeken. Een nogal bekende stem natuurlijk er wonen niet zoveel mensen in dit huis. "Tsuki-chan!", Izaya's stem klonk bezorgd en hij knielde voor me. Mijn neus was aan het bloeden. Ah, fijn. Ik stond op het punt om hem gewoon te negeren en recht te staan, toen hij zijn arm om me heen sloeg, "Sorry, Tsuki-chan, ik had je niet gezien! Gaat het wel?", ik gromde alleen maar, geen tijd voor dit. Ik stond op, hield mijn hoofd naar achteren en liep naar beneden, zo snel als ik kon, met Izaya op mijn hielen. Snel spoelde ik mijn neus, wat een luguber zicht was in de spoelbak met al dat bloed. Ik hield de verbanddoos boven en toen hoorde ik hem opeens grinniken, gewoon uit het niets, waardoor ik nog kwader op hem werd natuurlijk. Er is niets grappigs aan het feit dat je vriendin zich bezeert heeft! Ik gromde nogmaals en toen het bloeden gestopt was, zette ik me op de zetel met mijn armen gekruist. Ik besloot hem niet aan te kijken, hij verdiende mijn woede. Ik richte mijn blik dus maar op het kaartspel op de salontafel, dat hij en ik gisteren nog gespeeld hadden, we waren toen de hele tijd stil. Verdiept in het spel, of zoals ik, met mijn gedachten gewoon ergens anders. In deze zeven maanden hadden we geen vooruitgang geboekt. We spraken bijna niet met elkaar, Ik ging dus gewoon naar mijn werk en kwam veel te uitgeput thuis om nog iets te kunnen zeggen. We hadden ook nog niet gekust, hij kuste me enkel op mijn wang of voorhoofd en knuffelde me en we sliepen niet in dezelfde kamer, maar in kamers tegenover elkaar. Ik had genoeg films gezien om te weten dat dit geen normaal gedrag was. Ik schraapte mijn keel, klaar om mijn zeg thumb|left|228pxte doen, maar toen ik mijn hoofd naar hem toe draaide, draaide ik hem nog sneller weg van hem. Mijn wangen vuurrood, hij zat gewoon in zijn stoel in bloot bovenlijf en dat vind hij normaal! Hij had naar me gegrijnsd terwijl hij zijn haar afdroogde, hij had zich dus net gedouchet voor hij de badkamerdeur tegen mijn neus sloeg, en hier zat ik dan, mezelf vanbinnen te vervloeken voor dit kinderachtige gedrag. "Wilde je iets zeggen, Tsuki-chan?", zei hij met een beetje spot in zijn stem. Ik kuchte, keek hem nog steeds niet aan, en begon met mijn eigen vingers te spelen. "Eh, ik..;euhm.", idioot, zeg het gewoon! "Ik wilde het hebben over ons.", flapte ik er dus maar uit, luider dan ik wilde. Even was het stil, te stil, dus draaide ik me om. Hij keek naar me met die typische grijns, ik bloosde en keek snel naar de grond. Hij stond op, trok een trui aan en kwam naar me toe om me te omhelzen. Ik glimlachte tevreden, maar zo snel ging hij er niet onderuit komen. "Dus eh-", hij liet me los waardoor ik mijn zin niet afmaakte en keek me serieus aan. "Ik wil dit gesprek wel met je voeren, echt waar, maar vanavond pas. We krijgen bezoek.", halverwege zijn zin had ik al een wenkbrauw opgetrokken. Van uitstel komt afstel, zei ik mentaal tegen mezelf zoals ik het steeds tegen mijn leerlingen zei. Ik mokte, en kruiste mijn armen. "Niet boos zijn, Tsuki-chan.", ik gromde alleen. "Wie komt er op bezoek?", hij grijnsde terug en ging achter zijn bureau zitten, opeens zogezegd heel druk bezig met papierwerk. Ik kneep mijn ogen tot spleetjes en keek hem kwaad aan. Toen hij me in het vizier kreeg lachte hij gewoon en keek terug naar zijn computerscherm. "Mairu en Kururi", ik slikte. Mairu en Kururi waren Izaya's zusjes, hoewel ze liever zijn lijk in zouden wisselen voor een ontmoeting met hun idool Yuhei Hanejima, ik had ze nog nooit gezien, maar wel veel over hen gehoord. "Geen zorgen, ze komen enkel iets brengen en dan gaan ze weer," ik hoorde hem nog net 'hoop ik' mompelen en ik begon me wel zorgen te maken. Ik weet dat het zijn ouders niet zijn, maar wat als zij me niet leuk vonden? Ik voelde de angst opspelen en besloot snel aan iets anders te denken. Ik keek naar Izaya aan het werk, hij had een leesbril opgezet, waardoor ik terug kriebels in mijn buik kreeg. Hij had zijn pen tussen zijn tanden en was grondig zijn papierwerk aan het observeren. Ik keek er glimlachend naar tot ik me realiseerde dat ik nog steeds in mijn pyama met ongekamde haren op de zetel zat. Ik stond geschrokken op, had een pleister op mijn neus geplakt waar een blauwe plek te zien was en rende naar de badkamer. Uit mijn ooghoek kon ik hem nog net zien glimlachen. Hier zat ik dan, in mijn zwarte jeans en grijze t-shirt voor me uit te staren. Izaya was naar buiten gegaan, nadat hij me op mijn voorhoofd had gezoend, waarschijnlijk ruzie gaan zoeken met Shizuo. Hij had gezegd dat hij terug zou zijn voor de tweeling kwam en ik het huis voor mezelf had omdat Namie op verlof was, maar hij had er niet bij gezegd dat ik me alleen zou voelen. Hij kon er natuurlijk niets aan doen, maar ik voelde me hier nog niet echt volledig thuis. Ik miste hem, simpel. Ik besloot na een tijdje stil te blijven zitten om op te staan, ik had nog niets gegeten dus kon ik de tijd die ik alleen was beter nuttigen met voedsel. Mijn maag knorde terwijl ik naar de keuken liep. Ik opende de ijskast, haalde er een potje pudding uit, sloot hem weer en haalde een lepel uit de lade die ik met mijn heup weer dicht botste. Ik wandelde rustig etend naar mijn vertrouwde plek op de zetel toen ik gestommel op de gang hoorde. "Iza-nii!", riep een fel kinderstemmetje. Ik kromp in elkaar, "Iza-niiiiii, waar zit jeuh?!", riep het stemmetje nogmaals, maar dan meer als een krijs. Ik ademde een keer diep in en uit, Izaya zou hier zijn als ze zouden arriveren, maar het stemmetje in mijn hoofd vertelde me dat ik niet veel hoefde te verwachten. Ik zuchte en liep naar de voordeur, toen ik de voordeur opentrok liet ik van schrik mijn lepel vallen en voelde ik een druk op me waardoor ik op de grond viel. Ik hoorde nog net een paar giechelende meidenlachjes toen ik me realiseerde dat ik m'n hoofd te hard had geraakt en alles zwart werd. Ik was dus bewusteloos; De meisjesstemmetjes echooden verder in mijn hoofd en het zwarte beeld bleef voor mijn zicht. Ze hadden me gewoon aangevallen en ik had mijn evenwicht verloren! Als ik kon grommen zou ik het doen, maar ik voelde me zo moe en tegelijkertijd zo uitgeslapen. Ik knipperde, het was weer vaag voor mijn ogen waardoor ik vaker knipperde. thumb|178pxIk zette me recht en voelde toen de pijnlijke bult vanachter op mijn schedel. Vandaag was echt mijn dag niet, eerst mijn neus, nu mijn hoofd. Ik zuchte en zag toen dat ik op een bed zat, niet het mijne alleszins, deze kamer was strakker met donkere grijze meubels en een gigantisch bureau. "Alsjeblieft niet", fluisterde ik, hopend dat ik niet bij een vreemde zat, totdat mijn oog viel op het zwarte nachtkastje waar een ovale lijst stond met daarin een van de eerste foto's van mij en Izaya. Een beetje een awkward foto waarop hij onverwacht een foto wilde nemen terwijl ik aan het lezen was. Ik glimlachte bij de herinnering en realiseerde me toen dat ik in Izaya's kamer was, zittend op zijn bed, waardoor mijn wagen natuurlijk weer warm werden. Hij had me waarschijnlijk naar boven gebracht toen hij me beneden voor de deur bewusteloos zag liggen. Ik strekte me uit, niets was pijnlijk, en ik hield van het gevoel dat ik nu had: dat ik goed had geslapen. Ik trippelde naar mijn kamer voor een andere outfit, een hoodie en een donkerblauwe jeans, en liep toen naar beneden op mijn tippen om te zien hoe Izaya en zijn zusjes televisie aan het kijken waren. Hij zat helemaal in het hoekje op mijn vaste plekje, terwijl zijn zusjes bij elkaar in het midden, een thumbschattig zicht ookal hadden ze me aangevallen. Ik was bijna bij de zetel aangekomen toen Mairu zich opeens omdraaide, "TSUKI-CHAN!", schreeuwde ze zo hard, dat het wel mogelijk zou zijn dat de hele straat haar hoorde. Kururi glimlachte naar me en Izaya draaide zich half naar me toe. "Goed geslapen, mijn Tsuki-chan?", zei hij zo lief mogelijk, ik had mijn wenkbrauw opgetrokken, zo lief had ik hem eigenlijk nog nooit gehoord. "Ja, natuurlijk", hij knipoogde naar me. "Gelukkig maar, wa-", Zijn zin werd niet afgemaakt omdat Mairu via de leuning van de zetel naar beneden liet vallen en naar me toe kwam, Kururi volgde haar op de normale manier. Ze bogen hun hoofdjes. "Gomene, Tsuki, we wilden u niet laten vallen. Het was voor Iza-nii bedoeld.", ik had mijn handen beschermend opgetrokken en rolde toen mijn ogen. Izaya maakte zelfs zijn eigen familie tot vijanden. Ik hurkte me en klopte zachtjes op hun hoofdjes, "Het is jullie vergeven, hoor", ik glimlachte omdat de hoop dat ze me toch leuk vonden groter werd. Ze liepen terug naar de zetel en gaven Izaya iets wat leek op een zakmes. Ik kwam dichter, maar schrok toen ze opeens rechtstonden en de deur uitliepen. Dat was blijkbaar normaal, want hij stak het voorwerp weg en klopte op het plekje naast hem op de zetel met zijn blik op de televisie gericht. Ik zuchte, strompelde naar de zetel en zette me naast hem, stijfjes zoals altijd. Ik zuchte nogmaals en keek naar mijn handen. Zou het zo blijven duren? Een koppel dat ongemakkelijk met elkaar omging, dat is toch niet hoe het hoort. Ik wist dat Izaya een beetje asociaal is, hoewel hij beweerd van mensen te houden, maar ik was toch anders. Ik ben zijn vriendin! Ik wende me naar hem toe en opende mijn mond, maar weerhield mezelf om te praten omdat zijn gezicht slechts een aantal centimeters van me verwijderd was, grijnzend zoals alleen hij dat kon. Ik bloosde en keek terug naar mijn handen, hij grinnikte. "Je zei dat je het over ons wilde hebben vanmorgen?", ik knikte, "En ik denk dat ik al weet wat je wil zeggen", ik keek op, recht in zijn ogen. "Echt waar?", hij knikte. "En het spijt me, maar ik dacht dat je niet hield van dat gedoe en je zei dat je gesteld was op je privacy. Het spijt me, ik heb waarschijnlijk iets overdreven.", hij keek terug naar beneden en ik voelde een steek van spijt. Ik zou me moeten verontschuldigen, niet hij. Ik keek terug naar beneden. Misschien dacht hij nu dat ik veeleisend was. Oh god, waarom doe ik zoiets en waarom maak ik me tegenwoordig zorgen om alles? Ik keek terug op, zijn gezicht nu een millimeter van me verwijderd. Ik hapte naar adem, hij keek me in de ogen en toen naar mijn mond en ik voelde hoe mijn gezicht voor de zoveelste keer warm werd en waarschijnlijk helemaal rood. Hij nam mijn kin vast en tilde mijn hoofd meer op, voordat hij zijn lippen op de mijne drukte, de vlinders in mijn buik waren helemaal aan het doordraaien en ik sloot mijn ogen, helemaal gelukkig. "En, ik hou van je.", fluisterde hij erna. Mijn ogen werden schoteltjes en mijn glimlach liep van mijn ene oor helemaal tot de andere. "Ik hou ook van jou.", zei ik en vloog hem om de nek. "Ik ook van jou", fluisterde ik nogmaals van geluk. Die nacht mocht ik verhuizen naar zijn slaapkamer en kon ik eindelijk degelijk slapen. Het probleem van mijn bed lag blijkbaar aan de planken, maar dat maakte mij niet uit, ik had Izaya bij me nu... thumb|left Categorie:Tsuki Tendo